Matrix: Breaking Point
by Scotty B
Summary: When Neo suddenly dissappears after being haunted by the Architect, it's up to Morpheus and Trinity, along with the help of some new friends, to save Neo, and possibly the whole world.
1. Default Chapter

Matrix: Breaking Point  
  
Neo stood staring at the empty darkness, wondering where the others were. His mind was racing with confusion, stress, and worry. The architect had left Neo a message, saying that Neo would soon learn the meaning of pain. He has been haunting Neo ever since that day, the day the Matrix should have ended.....  
  
He heard a distant stone move. "Agents," Neo whispered. Then, quicker then the agents could follow, Neo flipped backwards, kicking one in the back of the head, then spinning around and nailing the other in the face. The Agents, unharmed, got up and smirked. They both ran at him at once, and Neo quickly dodged both attempts to land a hit on him. He turned to flip off the wall behind him when out of nowhere, an Agent nails Neo on the head with a pipe. Neo was out cold.  
  
***   
  
"Damnit Neo! Where the hell did you go?!" Link was becoming frustrated. "They all disapeared!". Link's com cam on. "Link, get me the outta here, fast!" Morpheus breathlessly yelled into the phone. "Where the hell are you Morpheus?!" "I'm in the building across from the City State Bank of New York, now hurry up!"   
  
Gunshots were heard through the comm. "Found you, alright....." Link quickly searched the building. "Found one, alright Morpheus, you;ll need to take the next left, then a right at the second door, the phone will be ringing, so you better hurry." "Talk to you in a minute Link" Morpheus said, then hung up the phone, and continued down the hall.   
  
Gunshots wizzed by his ear. "Shit, their close" Morpheus turned the corner, as chunks of marble were blown away by the close range bullets. Morpheus dove into the second door to the right, and picked up the ringing phone. He left the Matrix just in time, the Agents arrived just a second too late.  
  
***  
  
"Morpheus, where is Trinity?" Link exasperatly said. "She was with Neo, I'm sure she is fine" Morpheus calmly responded. "Well, I normally would think so too, but Neo disappeared just a few minutes ago. He was there, then he was gone, I have no clue where he is!" Link said with a worried tone to his voice.  
  
"Where was he last?" Morpheus asked. Link typed at his computer, "I... I.... I can't find him! Anywhere, I did a search for his body signals, nothing. Someone will have to go in and find him. Ah, there's Trinity, she is running from some agents. Morpheus, go in, and help her out, then I'll bring you both back. Hurry! " 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Neo awoke groggily. "Where the hell...." An agent hit him across the face. "Hello, Mr. Anderson. Nice of you to join us." The Agent smirked. Neo struggled to get out of his restraints, but they were too tight for even him. "Where the hell am I?!" Neo yelled. "You're in hell, Mr. Anderson, or close to it. Pretty soon, you'll wish you were there, instead of here." The Agent smiled evilly, then walked off, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
***  
  
Morpheus landed on the ground, as officers surrounded him. "You're in a sealed off area, you have to leave NOW!" Morpheus simply stared ahead, the officers in a semi-circle around him. Then in one swift movement, swung his leg around nailing two guards in the face, then he front flipped kicking the gun out of one officers hand, knocking that guard out. While still in the air, he pulled the trigger, eliminating the final guard. He took out his phone. "I'm in. Where do I go?" Following Links orders, Morpheus ran to the left, and then took a right along the corner, and heard gunshots. "She's close..."  
  
***  
  
Trinity jumped onto the wall, and bounced off kneeing a guard in the face. The others following opened fire. She dove out of the way, barely missing the bullets, and rolled through a door leading to the emergency stairs. She took of down the stairs as the guards ran in. A guard fired his round at her, but she cartwheeled over the edge, and landed one and a half stories below. "Holy shit!" The guard yelled, as he finished his round off. Trinity thought she was home free, but soon heard that oh so deadly sound of an agent taking control of an officers body. "Shit," she said to herself.  
  
The Agent jumped down to Trinity's level. He punched her, almost knocking her over the edge. She held on barely, and then flipped herself over the Agents head, and took off running again. She was no match for the Agent, he caught up with her soon. He hit her with a left punch, right punch, and then pushed her, smashing her body against the cold, hard concrete. As he moved in to finish her, a door burst open. Morpheus showed up just in time.  
  
Morpheus surprised the Agent with a swift kick to the chest, knocking him over the railing, giving Morpheus time to get Trinity up, and out to the hall, closer to the hard line. "Only a little farther," he comforted Trinity. They rounded a corner, and got to the hard line. "You first," Morpheus said. Trinity picked up the phone, then disappeared. "Hurry up link...." Morpheus was getting impatient. The phone rang, Morpheus went to pick it up, and got it to his ear just as an Agent shot, his bullets not making it to Morpheus in time.  
  
***   
  
"Two close calls in one day Morpheus, you are one lucky bastard!" Link sighed. "Jesus, you people scare the crap out of me on a constant basis! Now then, to find Neo. Trinity, where did you last see him?" "I saw him rounding the corner near that building, the one I had to go in and cut the power to." "Wait, isn't that where he met the.... I think it was the Architect?" "Yeah! That's it!" Trinity said. "OH sit! Neo could be in SERIOUS trouble if we don't get to him. I'll send you two in, you'll have to search that building from top to bottom. I can get you within three blocks of it, but you'll have to make it in during the shift changes. They change the tapes for about a minute or so. You'll have to go in, and make sure not to get seen. I'm ready when you are, but you may want to stock up." Link breathlessly said. 


End file.
